Containers generally include a variety of components such as sidewalls, bottoms, and/or lids or coverings. Commercial containers are designated as such because these types of containers often have a larger volume capacity for housing goods than what is typically available in consumer-based packaging products. The strength required by commercial packaging to support a larger volume of goods often dictates that more expensive materials and/or manufacturing processes be used to produce the commercial containers.
Thus, if less expensive materials are used, such as paper-based materials, then different manufacturing techniques and arrangements are needed to provide proper support to the containers. Less expensive materials often require more expensive manufacturing techniques. Conversely, less expensive manufacturing techniques often require more expensive raw materials.
As an example, consider a bulk frozen novelty container having a paper-based sidewall with a bottom and a top. In many cases the bottom and top may require a heat seal manufacturing technique to support the volume of frozen novelty. Such a technique requires precision and can be tricky and expensive to manufacture. As a result, some bulk frozen novelty manufacturers may elect to use metal top rings, which do not require a heat seal. However, the metal top ring introduces other problems related to safety because when the product is dispensed from such a container having a metal top ring, a hand can knick the ring and cause blood to spill into the product.
Moreover, by introducing disparate materials into a container's construction manufacturing becomes more error prone and more expensive. It is also note worthy that metal-based materials, which may be used in a container's construction, cannot be scanned for purposes of detecting foreign metallic materials, which may have been inadvertently introduced into the product during its manufacture.